


Sifting Through The Ashes

by Ritzykun



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: In staying with Asch at an inn under Natalia's request, Guy develops feelings for the young redhead. Asch meanwhile struggles with finding himself, and also finds mutual feelings towards Guy. OOC Asch. AU





	Sifting Through The Ashes

Title: Sifting through the Ashes  
Paring: GuyxAsch  
Type: One-shot  
Series: Tales of The Abyss

Guy simply stared at the redhead's back for the longest time. 'Turn around and talk to me dammit!' He was growing impatient with the silent treatment he always got. Running a hand through his hair he turned around and walked back to the door. "If you don't want to talk, then that's fine by me." Guy opened the door and went out of the room.

As the door closed, the redhead sighed heavily, and dropped to sit on his bed, long red hair cascading around his shoulders. "That damn fool...I hate him and that reject replica's group...they're all so annoying!" Asch's hands clenched, as he thought about why he was at the inn with Guy, and ONLY Guy; as all the rest of the replica's friends were off on another adventure, and Natalia had told Guy to stay with Asch.

 _'Natalia...'_ Though Asch had told the girl he was no longer the Asch or rather 'Luke' she once knew, he still thought about her from time to time, and it made his head swim with emotions that he had always tried to keep hidden. His face contorted into a mess of confused feelings and rage. He set his mouth and his face became the stern mask it always was.

Guy sighed to himself, leaning aganist the wall, near the room where Asch was. "Why is he so stubborn! That idiot." The blond frowned, wishing there was some way to make Asch open up, as Guy was curious as to what the other was feeling, and he wondered if Asch felt the same about him that he felt. He walked back to Asch's door, his heart pounding as he gave a soft knock.

"Go away!" Asch's hard voice sounded from the other side of the door, making Guy jump a bit.

"Asch, I'm coming in." Determined to speak to the redhead, and swallowing hard, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. He stood in the doorway, again, staring at the Asch's back.

"Leave me be..." Asch's voice was a bit strained, and Guy walked closer to the bed, closing the door.

"Asch, I want to talk." Guy reached out a hand slowly, hovering over Asch's shoulder. i'Has he been crying?'/i

"I won't say it again you dreck...I hate you and that reject...you all never shut up..."

Guy withdrew his hand and backed away from the bed, his face hurt from Asch's words. "I...I don't know why, but I care about you...like I do Luke, yet different." He stared at the floor, spilling his feelings to the redhead, who slowly turned to face Guy as he continued. "I've come to develop feelings...and no longer have a grudge towards you or Duke Fabre for killing my family...Luke has made me this way, as a friend." Asch's face grew a bit perplexed as the blond kept speaking. "Asch. I..I love you..."

Those three words made Asch stand up, fists clenched, as he rushed at Guy, grabbing his shirt, and thrusting him against the wall, hard. "Take back your words...you can't mean what you say!" His face was angry, eyes burning at the other.

Guy stared at Asch, and smiled calmly. "I meant what I said Asch." He reached up a hand to touch the redhead's face, making Asch flinch back and drop Guy from the wall.

"No. Stay away from me." Asch backed up, falling back onto the bed as Guy advanced.

"You need someone. And that someone is me. Just accept it Asch." The blond moved on top of Asch on the bed, the younger male's face scared and confused.

Asch's eyes closed as he pushed at Guy's chest. "Get off me!" He was genuinely scared of the older man's actions and didn't know what to do.

 _'I had better be careful...'_ Guy leaned down to Asch, embracing him on the bed, feeling the young redhead squirm, and push against him.

"Let me go!" Asch's barrier finally crumbled and he began to shake, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. He was becoming that scared child he was years ago. His facade of a hard, emotionless person had faded. "Guy..."

Guy leaned his face into Asch's neck, calmly snuggling with the other, feeling Asch relax, and reflexively wrap his arms around Guy's neck. "Asch, are you alright?" He pulled back, lifting the other up into a sitting position on the bed, wiping at his tears.

Asch looked at Guy, trying hard not to cry. He bit his lip, thinking. "Is this okay?" His eyes were wide, as he took in the situation. _'Why is he doing this?'_

 _'Here I am. Sifting through the ashes of his life, looking for that single spark of hope.'_ Guy stared at Asch, seeing what the kid really was. He was heartbroken, and he wanted to help Asch in any way possible, and by giving him the love he never had was a start. "It's fine Asch. You need someone in your life who loves you. I love you."

The former God-General suddenly brought his face close to Guy's, and hesitantly moved in for a kiss. His body moved, and his brain was screaming. _'Why am I feeling this way?'_ His lips collided with the blond's, and he felt Guy tense up.

 _'What is he doing?'_ Guy felt Asch's lips on his and was startled for a moment, but then accepted the kiss, and kissed back, wrapping a hand behind Asch's head and moving them back down to the bed.

Asch stared at Guy, his face flushed, lips quivering. "I...I think I love you too..." His hair was splayed out around his head, framing his pale face and bright green eyes. A hand drew up to cup Guy's chin, rubbing a finger against his cheek.

"I knew you'd come around." He nuzzled Asch's hand, and leaned down for another kiss, joining their free hands together, in mututal love and understanding, as they both somehow needed one another.

"Guy, thank you..."

"No problem." Guy smiled and laid down on the bed with Asch. The redhead snuggled up against him comfortably, and fell asleep. _'The ashes have been sorted through, yet there are still many piles...but we have all the time in the world to work things out...'_ "Asch...I love you."


End file.
